


If He Will List His Official Engagements?

by Anndalchahal



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Drabble, House of Commons, I'm not sorry, M/M, PMQs, Post-2015 Labour Leadership Election, Prime Minister's Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble - Jeremy Corbyn and David Cameron butt heads at PMQs for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Will List His Official Engagements?

David Cameron stood nervously at the podium, flicking through his notes. He had been preparing for this day, dreaming of it for months now.

He looked longingly at the bevested man across the chamber, all the noise seeming irrelevant as they locked eyes from across the crowded chamber.

He wasn't ready, he thought he'd never be - but he wanted it. Oh, how he wanted it.

Jeremy stood up and took his place at the podium, straightening his vest. The speaker raised a hand to silence the room, and all eyes were on the two of them.

"Number one, Mr. Speaker."


End file.
